1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cutting tools for sheet material, and particularly to a tool for trimming a strip from a piece of carpeting, and the like, which strip can subsequently be used as a baseboard covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recent trend in the furbishing of homes, offices, and the like, is to extend wall-to-wall carpeting upwardly along the baseboard of a room. A strip of the carpeting being laid on the flooring is generally trimmed from an edge of the carpeting in order to be placed along the baseboard. For this purpose, it is necessary to cut a very accurate strip through carpeting which is sometimes rather thick and difficult to work with.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,078, issued Sept. 24, 1974, to A. Weppner, discloses a wallpaper trimmer which includes a wallpaper receiving slot formed by a body member which has mounted thereon a blade holder device disposed relative to the slot such that the blade will trim the edge of wallpaper received in the slot in order to remove the untrimmed edge of an end of a roll of wallpaper as is conventionally manufactured.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,115, issued Aug. 19, 1952, to E. Iovinelli, discloses a carpet cutting tool used for trimming the edge of carpeting to fit the flooring being covered, and which mounts a conventional utility knife, and the like, on a bracket which itself retains the edge of the carpet while same is being cut. Other examples of carpet cutting tools can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,247, issued Nov. 21, 1961, to H. C. Mueller, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,314, issued Jan. 16, 1968, to G. A. O'Brien.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,279, issued Aug. 27, 1974, to B. N. Burns, discloses a strap cutter for leather and similar materials, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,664, issued Apr. 8, 1975, to K. Diner, discloses a scribing tool adaptable for riding along a tiled wall in order to cut tile to necessary size.